Frostsoul Yuki
Full Name: 'Yuki *'Gender: 'Male *'Race: 'Frostsoul Genasi (Tiefling ancestry) *'Class: 'Rogue *'Age: 'Unknown *'Alignment: 'Neutral *'Deity: Auril, Akadi, Istishia *'Homeland: '''Damara *'Languages: Common, Elven, Auran *'''Theme Song: Shattered Memories - Ice *'Equipment: '''Fanged Mask, Dagger of Venom, Ring of Sustenance 'History' Raised in the mountains of Damara, Yuki spent most of his time merely around other genasi. Thanks to a tiefling somewhere in his family line, Yuki was born with a tail (and something more?), which was something his parents hid from the rest of the clan, fearing exile from the elders for tainting the frostborn's pure blood. Though content with his home, Yuki still found that he grew tired of being in one place and eventually set out on his own, determined to meet new people and experience new things. Though he tended to be a bit of a trouble maker, his silver tongue kept him from getting into anything too serious. 'Personality''' A charmer at heart, often preferring to weasel his way out of fighting by using fancy words or well chosen compliments and flirting. Often he fakes friendliness and pleasentness, knowing that his aloof, and more cold manner of behaving is off-putting to most races. His natural aloofness is often mistaken for being uncaring, but it isn't always true, it's just that, like most genasi, he is slow to form bonds with non-genasi races. 'Character Relationships' Valentine - 'Yuki views him like a brother, and refers to him as such. Although he doesn't always necessarily approve of his brutish behavior, Valentine is the first non-frostsoul genasi he has ever met and can't bring himself to be too cross with him. 'Stephanie - 'Often, he gives her a hard time, putting her down and treating her like she's some sort of beast, but in reality he does have a healthy fear of her. He knows how powerful and how strong she is, and hopes that by being unpleasent she'll keep her distance. So far it hasn't really worked, so he's reworking his strategy. 'Jacqueline - 'He wonders what a naive, kind hearted elf like her is doing with this lot. Still, he finds her music lovely, and is more than appreciative of all the work she does keeping their party in good health. 'Vladamir - 'Finally, an intellectual equal, of sorts, or at the very least, someone that understands the value of not picking fights with everything. He's not a fan of the insect summoning though, that was something he could do without. 'Bella - 'Isn't really sure what to make of her. She's very no-nonsense in the sense that she just wants to get her money and go, but other than that, he doesn't know much about her. 'Shandrel (NPC) - At first had been flirting with the "priestess" to get the information they needed, but the more frequently they met up with Shandrel, the more sincere the advances got. Yuki's a little ashamed of his feelings, but he would do anything for the drow. Bonita (NPC) - Only trusts her because Valentine seems to know her, and if he trusts her, then Yuki will view her as an ally. 'Miscellaneous Information' *Likes: *Dislikes: Category:Main Party